


bits and bobs

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Graphics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Skyeward graphics and gif sets that don't fit anywhere else.</p><p>[one] skyeward, emoji style<br/>[two] all my otp has to do...<br/>[three] skye + ward's tac vest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://natasharomanxffs.co.vu/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://natasharomanxffs.co.vu/)


End file.
